


Larry Stylinson (One-shot) - You were always next to me

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Love You, M/M, Neighbours, There are no other characters, hope you like it, short and sweet, sorry - Freeform, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been neighbours for six months. They got on very well and Harry was someone Louis loved to admire. The older boy started noticing the constant red cheeks Harry wore every time he was around and he loved it. Loved he had that much impact in someone. So one day, Louis just goes for it and he ends up liking it more than their usual 'Hi's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One-shot) - You were always next to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been writing a fanfic, but I decided to post a short one-shot that I wrote a long time ago. I posted it on my wattpad account, but I thought I should leave it here too :) If there are any mistakes, I'm extremely sorry! As I mentioned, it was written a long time ago. Since then, my writing skills improved (I hope...). Enjoy! <3

Everyday, when Louis came back from his work at the local music store, he would see him.

 

His neighbour. Harry Styles.

 

When the lad first moved in next to the house Louis had been occupying for the past year and a half, they would simply wave at each other and say the usual 'Hello, how are are you?' out of pure politeness.

 

But Louis knew that his new neighbour was different in some way he couldn't quite figure out. He had long curly hair, bright green eyes, plump lips and a smile that stretched his cheeks enough to show off two cute little dimples.

 

Harry - as Louis had learned the boy's name was - would wear floral shirts and skinny jeans one day, and the other you could see him wearing long sleeved sweaters - though the skinny jeans never failed to make an appearance.

 

His curls would be free and hanging over his shoulders or tied up in a bun - perfectly made, by the way. Sometimes, it could be braided. And, much to Louis's surprise, it always looked flawless! Even in a guy!

 

The boy usually hung out in his porch and he always greeted Louis with the sweetest smile.

 

Louis found him curious. No, not 'curious'. It wasn't the right word. Maybe... Intriguing.

 

Harry tended to attract butterflies! He always had one or two in the white wooden railing of his porch and seemed to be easily distracted by them.

 

It was quite cute, if you asked Louis. A sight to see!

 

"Hello, Harry!", Louis greeted, his right hand flying out of his pocket to wave quickly as he stopped in front of Harry's gate.

 

"Louis! Hi! How was your day at the music store?", Harry asked, looking up from the book he held in his hands.

 

Today, Harry was wearing some dark green sweater and skintight black jeans and he was curled up in a chair on his front yard.

 

"Tiring... But good, anyway.", Louis smiled tightly at him. "Hey, I was thinkin'. D'you wanna go out for dinner? I don't have anything to eat anyway, so...", Louis shrugged nonchalantly. He noticed the way Harry blushed every time he would compliment him, or when they hugged, or when Louis did anything normal, really. And he was quite sure the younger lad had a crush on him. Well, that's good. 'Cause Louis hated it when people didn't like him back...

 

"I mean... Sure! Let me just...", Harry pointed his thumb towards his own house behind him. "I'll go get some-- y'know, like, a jacket or somethin'...", he stuttered.

 

Louis giggled slightly and nodded. "Sure! I'll go change too. Don't wanna take you out in some ratty old t-shirt with a guitar's logo stamped on it, would I?!", he winked, knowing very well how to affect this boy.

 

Harry's cheeks flamed at the information that this was a... date?! Sort of?! And the realisation that he was a terrible liar had him embarrassed, so he quickly got up and ran inside to look good for Louis. Ridiculous...

 

Twenty minutes later he got a text from Louis.

 

From: Lou ( <3 )

'Ready when you are, love.'

 

He was just glad the blue eyed boy couldn't see him getting red all over again.

 

From: Hazzaaa :)

'Meet you outside in five.'

 

Louis smiled widely, getting his keys, phone and wallet in his pockets before heading outside.

*****

"Where d'you wanna go, Hazz?", Louis asked, looping his arm through Harry's, making their bodies get closer.

 

Harry bit his lip to prevent his smile from widening and shrugged slightly. "Surprise me, Loubear!"

 

Louis laughed and shook his head, looking at their synchronised feet. "Cheeky.", he mumbled. He looked up to lock his eyes with the green ones. "I'm not really that hungry. How 'bout we just go for a walk in the park and /then/ go to eat?", he suggested.

 

"Are you trying to seduce me with your pretty blue eyes, Lou?!", he joked, making both of them laugh. But Harry wouldn't mind knowing the answer...

 

"Oh, I'm not trying, love. I'm succeeding!", he cheekily said, looking smug.

 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, sure!", he sarcastically said. Or not so sarcastically, but Louis didn't need to know that!

 

"Well, I got you here, didn't I, babe?", Louis winked.

 

Harry blushed and noticed that they were, in fact, already at the park. He nodded. "Maybe."

 

Louis laughed.

 

"You didn't even give me a chance to say no! You simply brought me!", Harry complained, shoving the shorter lad playfully with his shoulder, their arms still looped around each other and their hands in their jacket's pockets.

 

"Well, you were too distracted! And it's not like you were gonna say no, anyway! So just enjoy the beautiful night!", Louis smiled.

 

And it was, indeed, a beautiful night! The stars were out, dancing in the sky. The grass looked greener and the street lamps were on, giving the park that special look. The dark sky above them made it all as a scene of a movie and Harry loved cliché stuff, so...

 

"You're just lucky that Nature's always on your side...", Harry muttered.

 

Louis made a little fake laugh and they sat down in a bench. The park was almost empty, if it weren't for the two or three couples that walked by.

 

"Harry, can I ask you something?", Louis asked, turning to look at Harry. And he didn't even know if he should ask this. Maybe it would make this a lot weirder...

 

Harry looked down from the sky and nodded, a smile curving his pink lips up.

 

"Uhm... Don't be, like... Mad or anything. It's just something I've been noticing and, well, thinking about, sort of..."

 

"Louis, spit it out! It's okay! We've known each other for long enough, right?", Harry reassured him.

 

Yes, six months was quite some time. "Well, like...", Louis struggled to find the words to say it without sounding so... blunt! But then he remembered that, as soon as he said what he had to say, Harry would probably blush insanely and stutter. A smirk made it's appearance and Louis was a lot more confident. "Why do you blush all the time when I'm around you?"

 

Harry choked on air and coughed slightly. "I... What?! I don't... blush!", he wanted to sound sure of himself, but he didn't. He knew he didn't.

 

"C'mon Hazz! You do! And it's cute! I was just wondering, babe. Nothin' wrong!", the older male assured.

 

"Well... I dunno.", Harry shrugged, looking at his hands on his lap. "You just... You're nice and funny and... sweet?!", that sounded like a question... "And you call me this names that I like. And... Yeah.", he bit his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit of his.

 

"Like what?", Louis smirked. "Like 'love', or 'babe', or 'darling'?"

 

Harry nodded shyly.

 

Louis cooed and tilted Harry's chin up with his small fingers. He allowed himself to get lost in those green emeralds he learned to love so much. "You're beautiful, Hazz.", he told truthfully.

 

Harry's cheeks couldn't heat up anymore so, for that much, he was thankful. "Thanks, Lou. You are too.", he smiled.

 

"Can I ask you something else?"

 

'What now?!', Harry groaned internally. Enough humiliation for a night! His curls bounced in a nod, anyway.

 

"Can I kiss you?", Louis bluntly asked.

 

Harry's eyes widened comically. "K-Kiss? Like... Lips? Or, like, cheeks as, y'know, we usually d--"

 

Louis captured Harry's lips in his, in a bruising kiss, shutting the curly lad up. The older boy let his hands wrap around Harry's neck and he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes as Harry's did too.

 

He felt two strong, secure arms around his thin waist and smiled through the kiss.

 

Harry tasted like... Strawberries?! Yes! Strawberries! And a mix of... Vanilla! And chocolate! To add that extra sweetness to it.

 

They pulled away after a few seconds, hands not moving an inch and foreheads against each other.

 

"You taste good.", Louis commented.

 

Harry's booming laugh echoed in the trees and Louis giggled.

 

"Thanks. You too, Lou."

 

"I like you Harry. A lot.", Louis mumbled. It was a lie. He didn't like Harry. Oh, no! He was /way/ past that! He loved Harry! And he was sure of it. But Louis didn't want to lose what he didn't have. Yet, at least.

 

"I like you too, Louis. A whole lot more!", Harry grinned widely, his dimples showing proudly.

 

Louis couldn't resist but to poke them, listening to Harry's giggle. "Wanna be my boyfriend, baby?", he asked in a more serious tone, looking straight into Harry's soul with his piercing blue eyes.

 

Harry took a full minute to let the smile decrease. Then, a nod. "Yes."

 

Louis smiled. "Yes?", he confirmed. Harry furiously nodded this time, leaning in again and tightening his grip on Louis.

 

The shorter boy tilted his head up and kissed his boyfriend - wow! - again.

 

They eventually got up and grabbed a pizza, taking it home, where they cuddled up in Louis's couch and ate it while watching reruns of 'Friends'.

 

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Louis on top of Harry's longer body, his face snuggled up to Harry's neck and his ear in a perfect position to fall asleep to the sound of Harry's heart that he was sure belonged to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Again, sorry for any mistakes... Let me know what you think in the comments, ok? Constructive criticism is always accepted, of course! :) Thank you for reading! <3 <3


End file.
